


Two years without you

by HopeShannon3000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Kidnapped, Other, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeShannon3000/pseuds/HopeShannon3000
Summary: Felicity Smoak-Queen had died two years ago but now she was standing in front Oliver and no memory of him will he be able to help her remember?





	Two years without you

It had been 2 years to the day since Diaz killed Felicity, Oliver was on the other side of the city, Felicity had been shot and he couldn’t get to her fast enough because he was alone maybe if he had the team one of them could have got to her or she would have been in the bunker safe but instead she was at the loft working late on her start up company and she died alone. They worst day of his life was when he had to identify her body, she lay on a medical table cover with a white sheet, her skin pale, her hair laid flat spread above her head, Oliver was just waiting for her to move its all he wanted, he couldn’t even touch her because there was a wall of glass between them. Her death pulled the team back together but it shouldn’t have come to that, Oliver wanted to go off and a killing spree put arrows into everyone but he couldn’t risk it with William he had to be strong for his son. When he did finally get his hands on Diaz he put two arrows in him one for himself and one for Felicity. Now two years later Oliver still hadn’t got over her death, he tried to move on since everyone told him too but even thinking about dating another woman felt like an insult to her! He still wore his wedding ring to this day and he’d never take it off it's all he had left of her.

In present day the team was dealing with Ben Diaz, the cousin to Ricardo Diaz who had decided to pick up where Ricardo left off, rumours were circulating that he was trying to find a weapon to use against Team Arrow something that Ricardo had hidden and was saving for a rainy day, Rene and Dinah was asking around trying to get as much information as they could while Curtis ran scans of all Ricardo’s last known bases and John was with ARGUS questioning Black Siren. While Oliver spent this day getting sunflowers and visiting Felicity…

He lay the sunflowers on her grave, sunflowers were always favorite they was bright like her and grew to be as strong as she did! Oliver kneeled down running a hand across her grave, it was sin that she was gone, they never got their honeymoon or have kids, he’d never wake up in the morning and see her face or watch her burn food, he’d never hear her voice, her laugh or see her smile 

“Hey Felicity, I miss you so much! I wish you was here to see William grow up he’s doing well got straight A’s again and this year he won the science fair i couldn’t really help much since you was better at that stuff but i know you would have been proud. Some days it's hard normally i’d have you to put things into focus with the team and with William but now i have work it out myself, i never realized how much i relied on you...everyone keeps telling me i should move on i can even hear your voice telling me sometimes but i just can’t no one will ever compare to you, i’ll never be happy with anyone else, i just wish i could see those big blue eyes again, to hear you laugh...i’d give anything” he words soon was muffled by tears, he stayed for felt like hours but had only been 45 minutes, he wishes he could stay but he had a city to save, one she’d want him to save….

Oliver walked into the bunker to find his ready and waiting, he moved up to the platform as everyone turned to him…  
“Alright what did we find out..John?” Oliver wearily said he wanted this day over with  
“Black Siren didn’t say much, she mainly laughed and told us when we found this weapon it would change everything” Diggle crossed his arms not looking impressed   
“Not much chatter on the streets hoss… just little pieces some people believe this weapon is the glades some believe its under that casino” Rene dug his hands in his pockets looking down at his feet  
“Well, corrupt cops talk a little more when they have the right incentive, They said it isn’t a weapon but is something important and that they think it's under Ricardo Diaz’s house, in his own bunker”   
“We all agree whatever it is we need get it before Ben does” Oliver looks around his team and they each nod “We check out this underground bunker and we be ready for anything...Suit up” They all went off in different directions and get ready, once at Ricardo’s house they was surprised to find it empty, the place was covered in dust…

Curtis used his T spheres to find the bunker 40ft down, once down they found tunnel’s lit up and many doors, they checked each one and found nothing, they got half way down the tunnel before they saw someone dressed as a doctor, Oliver notched an arrow and let it fly threw the air, the doctor was lucky it was just a tranquilizer arrow, they need sleath for this...they soon came across armed guards and sleath was gone, they took down 5 heavily armed guards by the end whatever they was keeping here was important… Oliver heard noise from inside a room, they others went to one side of the door while Oliver blew the door down, they heard a scream from inside the room and Oliver had his bow at the ready for whatever was inside, his team stayed outside waiting for anymore guards to show up...

Inside was a tiny brunette, dressed in white looking pyjamas, she was stood hiding behind a bookcase, the room had a bed, bookcase filled, a desk with writing supplies at the back of the room was an open door leading to a bathroom… Oliver stood arrow pointing at this woman  
“Come out” he growled, she jumped in fear  
“If i do you’ll kill me” her voice was small and sounded familiar  
“Come out or i’ll drag you out!” Oliver shouted, he was done playing games  
The woman came out head down with her hands up in surrender, slowly she lifted her head and looked straight at him, Oliver dropped his hands and put the arrow back in his quiver…  
“That’s impossible” he voice failed him  
“What are you going to do to me?” she dropped her hands and started playing with hem of her shirt  
“You don’t remember me?”   
“Should i?” she looked confused at him  
“Felicity, it’s me Oliver” he took a step towards her but she took a step back  
“I have no idea who you are” she cried out  
“Oliver we gotta go….” John looked over seeing Felicity standing in front of him and Oliver looking bewildered “Oliver!!!” he shouted  
“Right...yeah...lets go” Oliver went to take Felicity's hands but she pulled back and started fighting him  
“I don’t know you….let go of me!!!...SOMEONE HELP ME!!!” she started screaming and it nearly broke Oliver in two, he couldn’t walk away and leave her not if she was alive he wouldn’t leave her again, Oliver did the only thing he could think of he took a tranquilizer arrow and put her to sleep  
“I’m so sorry honey” she slowly went limp in his arms and he picked her up bridal style and left the room, the rest of team looked down at her puzzled but they didn’t have time to discuss it right now they needed to get out. 

______________________________________________________________

Once back at the bunker, Oliver placed Felicity onto the med table and left to change leaving Diggle to take care of her. He couldn’t believe this was happening, she looked at her like he would hurt her she terrified of him...today of all days was the worst possible time for this, he’d lost his wife two years ago and now she’s lying on the med table in the bunker this couldn’t get anymore confusing. Oliver changed into jeans and T shirt coming out he saw Diggle had strapped Felicity to the med table…

“Why is she strapped down?” Oliver looked at Diggle  
“In case she wakes up and becomes violent! We have no idea what we’re dealing with here”  
“How do we know she's not from any earth just like dear Laurel?” Dihan chimed in coming to join them   
“It’s not” Curtis popped his head up from the platform  
“How do you know?” Oliver said turning to Curtis  
“Well i checked her out while you was changing” Oliver gave curtis a funny look “Not checking her out like that because duh i'm gay and she's not my type”  
“CUTIS!” Oliver shouted he needed him to get to the point  
“Right… she has the chip that helps her walk so it's got to be her” Curtis showed the team x rays showing Felicity's chip in her spine.

Oliver rubbed his hands over his face, he really couldn’t handle this. He doesn’t know what's worse he being dead or being alive and not knowing him worst of all being afraid of him. How was he going to explain this to William? To everyone? Yet another person in his life comes back from the dead that's going to shine a bright light on him. Felicity started to come round again, when she woke she started to panic, pulling at the restraints…

“No no no no” she cried looking down at the restraints, Oliver ran over to her trying to calm her  
“Hey it’s okay your safe Felicity, we’re not going to hurt you” Oliver had to hold back from touching her knowing she would likely start screaming again  
“Please don’t...i’ve been good….please don’t do it...it hurts too much” she started crying and Oliver looked to the rest of team, they looked just as confused as he did  
“Don’t do what?” Oliver looked back to her, seeing the pain in her face  
“Don’t put that thing on me again...i can’t handle it”   
“What thing Felicity?”   
“That helmet thing it burns” Oliver turned back to the team, he didn’t know what to make of what she said, what kind of helmet burns?  
“Listen Felicity, were not going to hurt you, i promise you that, we just want to help you” She looked up at him with her blue eyes and for a moment he thought he saw his Felicity  
“That's what they said” her voice turned cold and she stilled her movements looking up at the ceiling. Oliver turned away and walked back to the team  
“Can anyone figure out what she was talking about?” Oliver looked at each face but got nothing, Felicity was talking but not saying much which isn’t like her.

Oliver sent the team home, he needed to stay and keep an eye on Felicity, she still hadn’t moved or spoke and it was starting to scare Oliver he’d never seen her this way. Her entire body was tense like she was waiting for something to happen he wanted to comfort her but knew she wouldn’t accept it, in her eyes he’s a stranger who is holding her here, Oliver tapped his fingers on the table a few times before standing up and going back to Felicity

“What can i do to help you?” she gave him a stern look but said nothing “Please Felicity i can’t stand to see you like this?”  
“Why?” she gritted her teeth forcing the words out “you don’t know me, i mean nothing to you”  
“Your my wife!” he blurted the words out before he could stop himself, she started laughing coldly at him  
“Your just as crazy as i am” she giggled away and honestly Oliver couldn’t stand this side of Felicity, he pulled out his wallet and took their wedding photo out showing her the picture, her laughs died down and she became engrossed with picture   
“That’s not me, that’s impossible” her face dropped   
“It is, that’s us at our wedding reception we dance to At Last since it really took us a long time to get married” Oliver smiled softly remembering the day all to well  
“No!!! I don’t know who you married but it wasn’t me, i’ve been in that room all my life!”  
“No Felicity you haven't, you’ve been in there 2 years”  
“Well if we was married why’d you leave me for 2 years?” her face became cold and her again   
“I thought you was dead, if i had known i would have come for you”   
“Your wife is dead! I’m not her, move on!” Oliver walked away not wanting to hear another word from her, right now she wasn’t his wife, she was an empty shell of the woman he loved but he wouldn’t stop till he got her back, no matter what.

_________________________________________________________________

The next day Oliver called Curtis to look after Felicity while him and John go see Black Siren, she was going to love rubbing this in Oliver’s face. Oliver and John sat in a white room with a metal table in the middle, Black Siren came in her hands cuffed and in an orange jumpsuit, the guard handcuffed her to the table and left, she gave a sly smile knowing why they was here…

“So how was your night boys?” she crossed her legs smiling happily  
“You know how it went” John spat out  
“I do but i want to hear you say it”  
“You knew Felicity was down there?” Oliver growled  
“Of course i did, i must admit i felt like saying something just to see your face” she leaned back in the chair  
“Why? Why did Diaz have her? And who did he kill?” John got straight to point before Oliver launched on Black Siren  
“He killed Felicity, just the Felicity on my earth poor girl she had no idea what was going on and she was so scared like a little mouse!” Siren laughed and it made Olivers blood boil  
“We spoke to Felicity she was scared we’d put something on her head like a helmet that hurt her, do you know what that was about?” Oliver needed to know what had happened  
“Ooo that was my idea!! electric shock therapy! I’ve never heard someone scream so loud” again she was laughing this was a joke! Oliver clenched his fists  
“Why did Diaz take her?” John again cut in  
“To hold it over his head” she pointed at Oliver “He wanted Oliver here to suffer, want to watch him grieve and mourn his wife, to find out his wife was alive but she didn’t know him” Black siren started laughing hard and Oliver had enough he stood up banging his hands on the table making Black siren silent  
“How did he take her memories?” he growled at her  
“Brainwashing”  
“How do we get them back?”  
“I’m not telling you” Oliver moved to the other side of the table getting into black sirens face “your going to to tell me, because if you don’t i’m going hurt you, not kill you i’ll have you hanging to life by a thread you’ll be begging me to kill you, so talk” Black Siren looked at the floor before looking back, Oliver moved back to sit down waiting for her answer  
“Fine, think of her memories with a wall around them, she needs break the wall to get her memories back, moment she remembers one thing she’ll remember everything but you can’t get her memories back she has too” 

Oliver stood again leaving the room, how was he supposed to help Felicity remember? She won’t even let him near her, she didn’t trust him, she was scared and in her head alone. John followed after him, they drove in silence back to the bunker, they found Curtis in the kitchen and Felicity alone on the table

“Hey how’d it go?” Oliver asked  
“Not great, i tried to get her to eat or drink but she refused” Curtis looked disappointed in himself, he was trying his best no one could fault him  
“Curtis you tried that's all you can do” Oliver patted Curtis on the back  
“Just wish i could do more! So what did you guys find out?”  
“Nothing much she said Felicity had to get her memories back on her own” John came over  
“So you're taking her home?” Curtis smiled at Oliver  
“What?” Oliver looked at Cutis confused  
“Well she won’t gain any memories strapped down here she needs be in a normal routine and probably needs to be comfortable”  
“I can’t just bring her into the public and bring her home to my son who still thinks she’s dead” Oliver slightly raised his voice  
“I’m just saying she's not going to remember if she's scared and uncomfortable right now in her eyes we’re treating her the way they did” Curtis walked away leaving the bunker  
“What do i do?” Oliver scrubbed his hands over his face it’s been a hell of a few days   
“I think you should trust your gut” John turned to leave leaving Oliver alone in the bunker.

________________________________________________  
Oliver wanted to let Felicity go but right now she wasn’t in the right state of mind, but she’d never trust him if he didn’t let her go, walking over to her he started to undo the straps as she looked at him with fear in her eyes once he had undone the straps he stepped back as she rose from the table rubbing her wrists

“I’m going to make you a deal” Oliver said “you need to go to the police station and give a report of what happened to you in those 2 years but you can’t mention being here then i promise i will take you home and help you get your memories back” Felicity looked at him like he was lying  
“Why would you do that? What do you gain?”  
“Hopefully i gain my wife back or at least get my friend back”   
“I’m not your wife”  
“Then you have nothing to worry about”   
“Fine deal”   
She hopped off the table and was looking for the way out, Oliver lead her out and to the car and drove straight to the police station, luckily Dinah was on duty so she took Felicity’s statement which made Oliver feel much better now Felicity slipped up it was okay. Oliver quickly rang William and updated him on what had happened, William sounded happy but Oliver quickly told him that Felicity wasn’t well and didn’t remember anything that broke Williams heart he’d love Felicity like she was his best friend. Once Felicity was done she came out and Oliver drove her back to the apartment, once in she looked nervous and started looking around. 

“Why don’t i get you something more comfortable to wear?” Felicity nodded her head quickly, Oliver went to his room and got a t shirt and sweatpants “Do you want to take a shower?” again she nodded her head like she was scared to speak, she took the clothes and Oliver directed her to the bathroom, once the door was closed Oliver strode to William’s room

“Hey buddy” William looked up from his phone  
“Hey how is she?”   
“She's as good as she can be”  
“I didn’t want to come out incase i scared her” Oliver took a sat on bed  
“I know, things are just difficult right now”  
“You can say that again, how is this even possible?”   
“The Felicity that died was from another earth our Felicity has been locked up for 2 years” William looked down sadly  
“Do you think she’ll remember?”  
“I really hope so, come on buddy you can’t hide in here forever”  
Oliver and William made their way into the living room waiting for Felicity to be done, 10 minutes passed before she came out the bathroom, when she saw William she stilled her eyes going wide  
“It’s okay this is my son, William” Oliver made his way to Felicity  
“And you are?” Oliver looked confused “i never asked your name but i suppose if i’m staying here i should know your name”  
“Oliver Queen” he held his hand out to her and she actually took it, it most contact she had allowed “how about we make this a fresh start? Since we got off on the wrong foot”  
“You mean because you took me from my room and then strapped me down to a table?”  
“Yeah” he pursed his lips looking a little awkward  
“I will try and see past those events”   
“Good, how about i make you something to eat?”  
“Yeah please” she smiled up at him, actually smiled at him he was finally starting to get somewhere, he moved to the kitchen as Felicity stood awkwardly were he’d just left her, she looked lost and probably felt very out of place, slowly she moved towards a chair at the dining room table, she didn’t even attempt to go near William so he stayed seated on the sofa. Oliver made some mash and sausages with gravy something quick and easy, he placed the plate in front of her and got her knife and fork with a cup of coffee. She took a sip of the coffee and her eyes lit up   
“What is that?”   
“It’s Coffee” Oliver huffed out a laugh  
“It’s really good! And what food is this?”  
“It's mash potatoes and sausages with gravy, you never had it before?”  
“Nope but it smells good” she took a big sniff of the food looking very happy  
“So what did you eat and drink?”  
“I don’t know but it was always mushy food and water. Did not taste nice but i was use to it” she cut the sausages into little pieces and took a scoop of mash finally eating “hmmmm this is really good”  
“I’ve never seen someone so happy about mash and sausages” she paused chewing making her cheeks look like a chipmunks after a few seconds she swallowed her food  
“Sorry i guess i’m being weird about this”  
“You can be as weird as you want” Oliver smiled watching her eat, might be weird for him to watch her eat but it’s been too long since he last cooked for her “how about tomorrow we take you out to get some clothes that actually fit you?”  
“Okay i’d like that” she finished her food and drank all the coffee, by 10pm she was starting to doze off in the dining room chair, Oliver finished cleaning up before approaching her   
“Felicity how about you go to bed?”  
“Where do i sleep?” Oliver took her to his bedroom “Isn’t this your bedroom?”  
“Yeah but i’m fine on the sofa” he watched her tuck herself under the duvet “Goodnight Felicity”  
“Goodnight Oliver”  
Oliver came back out shutting the door behind him, he took a seat next to William who paused his video game   
“That went well seems to love your cooking just like normal” Oliver laughed  
“Yeah it’s going to take time but i can see some of Felicity shining through”  
“You’ll get her back dad, you alway do”   
William shut down his game and switched the tv off heading to his room, Oliver got some blankets and a pillow and started making up the sofa, he washed himself up and got changed. He checked in on Felicity finding her soundly asleep with her mouth part open just like she use to sleep. He tucked himself in looking forward to tomorrow it could only get better he told himself.

____________________________________________

Next morning he got up and dressed, made breakfast and sent William off to school, he woke Felicity up giving her pancakes and coffee for breakfast again she was ecstatic about the food, she brushed her teeth and went to get ready but Oliver had none of her old clothes so she had to settle in wearing his sweatpants, shirt and coat for now, the drive to mall was a silent one but a comfortable silent. She looked amazed by all the clothes and he let her buy anything she wanted, she went a little crazy shopping like his old Felicity she got underwear,shirts,pants,jeans,skirts,shorts,blouses,pjs,dresses,shoes, hair accessories and jewelry. He must have left the mall with about 30 bags, they had to keep going back to the car to put the bags in but she seemed happy and she was starting to trust him. Once back home it was 4pm and william was home waiting, she tried on every item until she found a outfit she liked, Blue jeans with a red sweater that hung off her left shoulder other then the brown hair she looked just like his Felicity.

“So how do i look?” she smiled at him nervously  
“You look beautiful” smiling back at, his phone rang interrupting them “one moment” he walked away taking the call, John had rang to tell him they had a lead on Ben Diaz he hung up “Felicity i have to leave but William is here if you need anything” she nodded her head looking down sadly. He had to leave even if he didn’t want too. Oliver called into Williams room letting him know he was leaving and he was in charge and to ring him if anything happens. 

William knew it was hard for his dad to leave Felicity alone with him, hell if was hard for him to be charge of 30 year old woman who’s his step mom. William came out of his room finding Felicity folding her clothes…  
“Hey you want some leftovers dad left?”  
“Leftovers?”  
“Food it just needs reheating”  
“Okay sure”   
Again she busied herself folding clothes, soon enough the food was cooked and Felicity sat at the table across from him, she didn’t look up or speak to him, he felt a little awkward around her didn’t really know how to speak to her, he went to take the plates but she stood up and started cleaning  
“You don’t have to do that” William said watching her  
“I want too” she was scrubbing the plates pretty hard  
“Why don’t i help?” he went to move to her to start drying the plates  
“I DON’T NEED HELP” she turned suddenly and the plate dropped from her hands “look what you made me do” she looked down at the mess, William was about to clean up when she threw a glass across the room hitting the wall beside him, he felt a trickle of blood going down his head, he felt the area and found a small cut, he looked at Felicity and she looked horrified with herself   
“I’m so sorry” she brought her hands to her mouth “here let me help you”  
“It’s okay, why don’t you start cleaning in here while i check my head up” he didn’t mean to sound horrible it just came out that way.   
He went to bathroom checking in the mirror, luckily no glass was in the cut and he simply clean it up and put a bandaid on, when he came out the bathroom the mess in the kitchen was still there and Felicity had gone, he looked around the house finding no sign of her, he wasn’t looking forward to the phone call to his dad. He pulled out his phone and rang his dad  
“William everything okay?”  
“Not really Felicity kinda freaked out threw a glass at me…”  
“What? Are you okay?”  
“Yeah i’m fine it's just a scratch but i went to clean up and when i came out Felicity was gone, she's not in the house”  
“Alright buddy just stay there in case she comes back i’ll go searching for her”

Oliver didn’t know where to start this Felicity didn’t know the city she could be anywhere, he asked Curtis to run a trace for her and soon found her by Star City harbour, he ran to his car and raced to the harbour, he found her sitting on the beach looking out to the water, he slowly approached her not wanting to scare her  
“Hey” He sat down next to her  
“I’m sorry i hurt your son, i don’t know what happened i just got nervous when he tried coming near me” her eyes were filled with tears, she felt awful much like his Felicity would do  
“William is okay, you didn’t do any major damage”  
“But i did hurt him, i saw him he had blood on his head” she brought her knees to her chest “you never should have took me from my room”  
“What happened in that room Felicity?” he honestly didn’t know if he wanted to know  
“They always said they was helping me, it never felt like especially now since you've been kind to me”  
“What kind of help?”  
“That helmet thing that burned so much like my body was on fire” Oliver knew she was talking about the electric shock therapy “That was when i had my bad moments when i accidentally hurt someone, they would tie me to my bed for days on end i pulled so hard at the straps my wrists would bleed but they’d give me something to calm me down”  
“And you really think i should have left you there?”  
“I’ve only lived with 2 days and i’ve already hurt someone”   
“Because your confused and scared but that’s not your fault” 

They spent an hour looking out onto the water before Felicity finally wanted to go back, he drove her home and she slowly went inside as if expecting William to come at her mad, William was asleep and she calm down once she realized she was in fact safe, she changed into her pj’s while Oliver made the sofa up again and changed himself, he went in to check on William noticing the small cut then checked in on Felicity would was sitting on the bed staring into space, when she saw him she patted on the bed for him to sit  
“Tell me about your wife?” she looked up at him, he didn’t know what to say that was the last thing he expected from her  
“She was amazing, blonde hair beautiful blue eyes and so smart she knew it too, i use to get lost when she started chatting on about computers and different kind of tech, she has a heart of gold and i wouldn’t be where i am now without her”  
“And you believe i’m her?”  
“I know you are” Oliver didn’t want to tell her about chip in her spine he wanted her to remember herself  
“How can you be so sure?”  
“Call it a gut feeling” she smiled at him, her eyes lighting up  
“Goodnight Oliver”  
“Goodnight Felicity” he moved to leave but was pulled back as Felicity hugged him tight, he closed his eyes loving how it felt having her back in his arms. She pulled back giving him a small smile before jumping into bed, Oliver turned off the light and went to sleep incredible happy truly believing his Felicity is coming back.

_______________________________________

It had been 2 months since Felicity had been found and no memories but they got use to each other she had even dyed her hair blonde and started using the new glasses Oliver got her, Felicity started warming up to William and Raisa and was slowly becoming more trusting, Oliver and Felicity had grown close much like the friends they were when she first joined the team minus him being a little short with her, Oliver was starting to believe his Felicity would never come back but he was happy to make a new future with this Felicity, he just didn’t know if she wanted the same which brought him to now at 11pm at night watching Tv with Felicity, his stomach filled with butterflies, he switched off the tv and turned to Felicity

“I was watching that” she whined  
“Sorry i just need ask you something”  
“Oh” her mouth creating the perfect O like it use too  
“Would you like to go to dinner with me? Like a date? You know what a date is right?”  
“I know what a date is and i’d love too” she giggled  
“How about tomorrow 6pm we go to table salt”  
“Sounds like a plan”

 

Tomorrow couldn’t come quick enough, once he was done for the day he headed home and put on his grey suit with a white shirt and a blue tie, he felt pretty nervous he always did with Felicity, he waited in the living room and when she finally came out the bedroom she was breathtaking, she wore a tight halter red dress which came down past her knees, black stilettos, her hair was curled framed her face perfectly, her makeup with simple expect for the red lipstick she looked amazing it reminded him of their first date  
“How do i look?” she save a spin waiting for his reaction  
“You look….amazing”   
“Thank you, don’t look bad yourself”  
“Let's get going”  
He took her hand heading straight for the door, they made it to table salt by 6pm and wa seated near a window with seats across from each other, they sat down and ordered their drinks   
“I wonder if they cook as good as you?” looking from her menu to him  
“I’ll let you be the judge of that but if you say their better i’m not cooking for you again” he joked  
“We both know your lying don’t make threats you can’t follow through on”  
“Fine but i will be offended and make food you don’t like” she gasped  
“You wouldn’t”  
“Oh i would”  
The waiter came over placing their drinks down and taking their food order, they spoke for hours having a good laugh and giggle just like they use too and for a moment it felt like old times, he was telling her stories about William, John,Dinah,Rene and Curtis, she didn’t have much to say since she's only just started having good memories but she did ask a lot of questions, once they had dinner and desserts he paid the bill and drove home, they got inside she walked into the living room  
“So what now? Isn’t this when a guy kisses the girl at the door and leaves?” she stood nervous  
“Kind of yeah but i live here so i won’t be leaving”  
“Oh….bit awkward”  
“A little bit” he stood in front of her not sure if he should kiss her or not  
“Well i should get ready for bed” she looked down looking disappointed, damn he waited too long overthinking a kiss and now she thinks he doesn’t want to kiss her which is far from the truth  
“Felicity” she looked up and he leaned down taking her lips in his own, she wrapped her arms around his neck as his moved to her waist pulling her closer, she stilled for a moment and he thought he’d been wrong but then she smiled into the kiss and pulled him closer, they pulled back needing air  
“I missed that” Felicity spoke slowly opening her eyes  
“You…..you remember?” he looked at her not wanting to get his hopes up  
“I remember everything...the day we met, the time you asked me out, our time away in Ivy town, our wedding which reminds me we never got our honeymoon and…” he cut her off with another short kiss  
“I’ve missed you so much! I love you Felicity” he leaned his forehead to hers  
“I love you too Oliver” a few tears escaped her eyes and he wiped them away with his thumb  
“How did you remember?”   
“Call it true loves kiss, when you kissed me i started to remember out first kiss and then everything poured back through”   
“I’m not calling it true loves kiss”  
“Well your not telling the story then”

Oliver finally had his wife back, that night he had Felicity his Felicity back in his arms he heard her laugh,he saw her smile she had just for him, the twinkle in her eyes back and best of all he got to make love to her and hold her close all night and for every night after. His son got his step mom who would again start beating him at games and helping him with school work, Curtis got his business partner back and she was impressed with how he handled things while she was gone, everyone was over the moon. Felicity still had nightmares about those two years being locked away but she got help and slowly was coming to terms with it. He spent two years without his wife and now she was back and he’d never let her go again.


End file.
